Your Not Alone Tessa
by Sandra1105
Summary: Tessa is short and quiet. Lenny is tall and nerdy. Boog is big and loud. How do these two boys end up in love with the same girl? The girl nobody noticed around Galaxy Hills until Lenny rammed into her and nearly knocked her out? At least they care, right
1. Chapter 1 Boy Meets Girl

**(HEY GUYS**! THIS IS **SANDRA1105**! I know a few people were waiting for me to update on my other story, but for some reason I got the WORST WRITER'S BLOCK EVER! So I started a new one for now. IDK when I'll be able to come up with something later, but I've got an AWESOME new story written and ready! Please, enjoy. Arigato~!

* * *

><p>-Chapter 1, Boy Meets Girl-<p>

She was named Tessa. She had always lived in this small, barren waste land of a town, but no one had ever noticed her. Quiet as a lamb, she spoke not one word in class. Cute as a button, she fumbled and stumbled around her small world. This young teenager spent her time reading, studying and looking after her pet turtle whom she had named, Friend.

"Seems your the only friend I've got,"he glossed lips spoke as she placed Friend in his tank. Her chestnut brown eyes peered through the glass. Her straight, black hair fell over her shoulders as she crouched over and watched her pet swim. A small grin with sad eyes watched, quietly. Then quickly, the young Tessa grabbed her books and her brown messenger bag and headed for the door, waving goodbye to her little green friend.

"I love you buddy."

Behind her, she slowly closed the door. Once outside, Tessa took out her favorite book and began to read as she walked, fixing her black rimmed glasses and moving a strand of hair behind her ear. Tessa headed into the town's high school, a place she dreaded to return to every weekday. Having no friends took a toll on this sweet and quite fragile girl.

"DORK!"

"NERD!"

"LOSER!

Paper balls and pieces of chewed gum, tossed at her head. One piece of slimy gum even stuck to her glasses, making the other teens roar with laughter. As quickly and quietly as she could, Tessa ran in a nearby bathroom and hid in one of the stalls. How could kids be so cruel? Why pick on this lonley young girl when she has done nothing wrong? Tears fell down dear Tessa's smooth, brown face. She removed her glasses and pulled the gum off with a napkin. This caused more to fall at the harsh memories of those teasing teens. Hate, pain and anguish set on her. Oh, how she wished she could be like the trendy, popular girl in the book she was reading. _Why couldn't that be her?_ A knock on the stall door pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Tessa, I know your in there. Open the door. Please?"

Slowly, Tessa unlocked the peach colored stall door. A brown eye could be seen peeking around the door. She opened it fully at the sight of her classmate, Yuri. Although she didn't consider Yuri to be her friend, she knew she wasn't one to tease anybody.

"Are you alright? I saw what happened to you in the hall."

"I'm fine,"Tessa answered in almost a whisper.

"Let's get out of this bathroom, it smells gross in here." Yuri pulled little Tessa out of the bathroom and into the hallway. Walking closely beside Yuri, Tessa headed to her locker to grab and put away some books.

"You know, you really shouldn't let people tease you."

"I know."

"I MEAN IT! You've gotta learn to stick up for yourself!"

"I know,"Tessa repeated. She sighed as she turned the combination on her locker. A teenager passed by her and threw a piece of paper that hit the back of Tessa's head.

"HEY! CUT IT OUT!,"Yuri shouted. Her head snapped towards the sound of wimpers. Tessa had collapsed to the floor with her glasses beside her. She was broken. Yuri kneeled beside her. "Tessa, don't let them get to you!" Tessa shot up, slammed her locker closed and grabbed her stuff.

"You shouldn't be seen around a loser like me!,"she cried. Then she took off to the school's exit. Ignoring the calls from Yuri, Tessa sprinted down the street. Tears streaming out of her big, brown eyes and raven, jet black hair flying behind her. Glasses in one hand and books in the other, she ran blind.

"I hope I get hit by a car! Even then, no one would care!" But instead of getting hit by a car, tiny Tessa hit someone running in the opposite dorection. They crashed into each other and fell to the sidewalk with a loud thud.

"Oh my gosh! I hit a girl!" Tessa slowly opened her eyes. A tall and thin boy with black rimmed glasses that resmebled hers stood above her. His brown eyes stared at hers with a worried and quite frantic expression.

"Are you alright? Aw jeez, I'm gonna be soo late for school!" Tessa pulled herself off the ground. Her arms were scratched from skidding the concreat. Luckily, her glasses weren't broken but her books covered the sidewalk. The boy grabbed a few books off the floor and handed them to Tessa.

"Sorry for bumping into you,"he apologized. Tessa stared down at his hands as he placed the books in hers.

"It's fine,"she whispered. She picked up her bag and stuffed the books in. The boy stared at his watch.

"Aw crud! I'm soo late! Stupid alarm clock..." He looked over at Tessa, who was watching her arm bleed. "Whoa! Are you sure your alright?" Tessa looked up at him. She slightly smiled at his concern.

"Yes. I'm alright."

"But that looks really bad. Let's get you some help." He searched around the area and lead Tessa into a comic book shop. In the shop, a large man wearing a ponytail and a leather coat was standing behind the register. He loudly sipped ma drink as he read a comic. He looked up at the teens as they walked through the door.

"Lenny! What's up?" Lenny pulled little Tessa over to the counter.

"Oz, look." He held up Tessa's arms to Oz, showing him what had happened.

"Whoa! That's not cool! Seriously, how did that happen?"

"It's a long story. Do you think you can help?" Just then, a short and old woman walked through the door.

"OZWALD! You need to dust off these shelves right now or-" Her framed eyes fell on Tessa, and then Tessa's bleeding arms. "Ack!,"she squealed,"Stay there honey, I need my first aid!" A goat stood at the top of a stair case, watching all the commotion. "Back to your room Mitzy!,"the old woman shouted before heading up herself.

Tessa's eyes fell on Lenny. She examined him closely and blushed. There was something about Lenny that made her smile. Maybe it was because he actually cared enough to be almost half an hour late to school just to make sure she was alright. Whe his eyes fell on her, they quickly changed their gazes. Tessa's heart beat could probably be heard by anyone in the room at that very moment. Her cheeks were warm and she just seemd to ignore the pain her arms were in. The old woman walked back into the room with a white case and a red plus sign on the front. The first aid kit.

"Okay honey, let me see again,"she said to Tessa. Tessa held her arms out. The woman patted some rubbing alcohol and a wet cloth over the cuts, then wrapped her arms with bandages. Tessa smiled as she pulled her sweater over her arms.

"Thank you,"she whispered.

"Your welcome sweetheart." Tessa turned to Lenny and smiled at him.

"Thank you,"she repeated. Lenny blushed down at Tessa's brown eyes. He had never seen her around before and hadn't gotten a good look at her eariler. But now that she stood infront of him, he slowly took in her pretty little features. For one thing, she was very small. Long black hair, smooth brown skin, black rimmed glasses that framed her big eyes perfectly. So simple, yet so...cute. A beep from his watch pulled him out of what he hoped wasn't a swoon.

"Uh...no problem,"he finally answered her. Tessa headed to the door. She knew there was NO WAY she was gonna drag herself to school now. Her and Lenny started in different directions before he turned around.

"HEY!" Tessa looked over her shoulder to see the tall boy running towards her.

"Huh? Is something wrong?"

"Uh, no. I just..I just uh, decided to stay home today. So, uh, I'll walk you home to make sure you don't get hurt again. But, o-only if you want me to...I mean, you don't really have to walk with me."

"That would be...nice,"Tessa blushed. Why was he so concerned about her well being? She smiled to herself. _At least he cares._ Tessa made sure she stayed a few inches away from him as they walked. Every few minutes, her brown eyes ganced at the clumsy walking boy. Every few minutes, he did the same. It was an akward walk for Tessa and it seemed to last forever. When they finally reached her home, Tessa stuck a hand out towards Lenny.

"Thanks for walking me home."

"Oh, it was my pleasure. I-I mean, I was happy to walk you, you know cuz your soo small and stuff. Not that being short is a bad thing." He sighed and shook Tessa's hand. Tessa giggled at his rambling. Hearing her light and airy laughter made Lenny know for sure, he totally liked her.


	2. Chapter 2 Lenny the Loser

**_HEY YOU!, Sorry if theres a MASSIVE amount of errors. I just hate reading over my work. So if there a few, please don't point them out to me. Samantha loves when people do that, but I just hate it. Sorry to be rude...~Sandra1105_**

-Chapter 2, Lenny the Loser-

Saturday morning, Lenny woke up and grabbed his glasses off his nightstand. He headed over to the bathroom to brush his teeth ans wash the crust out of his eyes. He sighed.

"I need to get a new job."

Spending his weekends at the Frosty Mart was bad for two reasons. One, he would rather spend his weekends at home or riding his bike. And two, Fanboy and Chum Chum always harrassed him during work hours. Just the thought of them caused Lenny's eye to twitch. He got washed up and dresed and headed to the garage to grab his bike.

"Why do I even bother to wake up everyday? No one would even miss me if I didn't show up!" Getting caught in thoughts as he always did caused him to crash his bike into a fire hydrant, sending him flying through the air and landing on two people he hated the most.

"HEY THERE LENNY!" Just the sound of Fanboy's voice told him his day wouldn't go well.

"Do ya think you could hop off our backs? We're sorta starting to cramp up a bit." Lenny leaped off the boy's backs as Chum Chum requested and looked over at his bike. He shreaked.

"NO! MY BIKE!" Lenny ran over to it. The front wheel was bent in. The other was rolling away down the street. The bike chain was tangled in the pedals and the paint was scratched. Lenny weeped quietly as he cradled his bike. Fanboy patted Lenny on the back.

"Sorry about your ride, Lenny,"he apologized.

"Yeah, we know how much you loved it,"Chum Chum added. Lenny pushed the costumed boys away from him. Removing his glasses from his face, he let the tears fall down and blinded his vision of the horrid sight. The one thing he lived for, gone. Pulling himself off the ground, Lenny swatted the tears off his face, framed his eyes with his glasses and returned to his depressed stature.

He dragged the remainder of his bike towards the Frosty Mart. Fanboy and Chum Chum followed closely behind the tall boy, both not saying a word until they entered the convinent store. Lenny took his place behind the counter and slumped over the register. He watched as the two young boys bounced around the store, knocking over various items. Now his depression had fully set on him. He had lost his only precious posession and now he was forced to be in the place he hated the most with the three people he hated the most. Yes, three since Boog had just entered the store.

"Yo, clock me in, Lenny!" Lenny groaned.

"I'm the assistant manager! You work for me!,"he mumbled to himself. But as Boog requested, Lenny clocked him in for work anyways. Hours went by and Fanboy and Chum Chum had entered the store over 50 times. Hearing that automatic door bell ring over 100 times and seeing the same two people stroll in sent Lenny into a deeper state of depression.

Now for the hundreth time in the day, those automatic doors slid open. Lenny looked over towards them and smiled in surprise. That girl from yesterday, the one he had ran into, was entering the store holding a piece of paper in her little hands. _But, what was her name?_ He had forgotten. She searched around the store with what he thought was the cutest confused expression ever. Letting out a loving sigh, he managed to utter the phrase:

"Welcome to the Frosty Mart!" Those two big, brown eyes peered over at Lenny.

"Oh, hello."

"Hi. Uh...need help?"

"Actually, yes. I could use a hand." Lenny's smile grew as he left his post behind the counter and joined her side. Tessa smiled back, but it faded away as a question sprung in her mind. "I'm sorry, but I forgot your name. Silly me, what was it again?"

"Lenny,"he choked. Her smile returned.

"Well, I'm Tessa." Lenny blushed at her soft smile. Tessa giggled at Lenny's bold smile. She looked down at her hands and gasped. "Oh, I almost forgot! I have this list. My mother wanted me to purchase these items." Tessa handed the list to Lenny. Gently, he too the paper from her hands.

"Oh, I know where you can find this stuff." Tessa's eyes sparkled.

"Thank you Lenny." Lenny let out a nervous, nerdy giggle and lead Tessa through the aisles of the store. After finding what was on the list, he lead her to the register, taking his place.

"Okay, your total is $54.80." He watched as Tessa fumbled through her pockets dropping change, a tube of lipgloss, and a hair scrunchie.

"Oh gosh, sorry. Here you go." She placed the payment on the counter top, then traced the floor for the items she had dropped. Lenny hopped over the counter and helped her, which startled Boog who was playing Chim Chomp in the corner of the room. Lenny placed the loose change in her hand.

"Uh...I bagged your stuff already for you, Tessa."

"Oh, thank you Lenny...again. Your always around when I need you." Lenny felt flutters in his stomach that caused him to giggle nervously again. Tessa grabbed her bags and staggered a little by the weight. As she regained her balance, she headed towards the store exit.

"See you at school, Lenny!"

"Yeah, you too Tessa!" For once, Lenny didn't mind helping someone. And now more than ever, he dreaded hearing that automatic bell and seeing Tessa leave. He sighed and swooned over thoughts of her.

"Whatcha' moanin 'bout losa?"

"Huh?" Boog slapped Lenny across his head.

"Oh, lemme guess, you like that geeky chic who just came in, don't ya?"

"N-no! I don't like Tessa. What would make you think that?" Boog let out one of his annyoing laughs.

"Everything!" Lenny covered his face in embarrassment. This clumsy nerd couldn't hide his feelings, even if he tried. It was just to obvious to everyone and he knew well.

"Fine Boog, I like her. Just promise me you won't tell anyone! Please?"

"Hey! I don't promise nothin'!" Lenny sighed. Now he wished he didn't tell Boog anything. Again, he slumped over the counter and daydreamed. And again, Boog slapped Lenny across his head.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"He-he. Nothin, your just sucha loser! HA! Lenny the losa!" Lenny growled.

"Three more hours,"he mumbled.

* * *

><p>After locking up the store, Lenny headed out to drag his "bike" back home.<p>

"Man, dad's gonna KILL me!" But when he got outside, his bike was in perfect condition, even a little more than perfect. The spokes were shiney, the wheels were round and the tires had air in them! The paint was fixed too, no more scratches. But...how? Lenny ran to his bike and hugged it.

"YOUR BETTER! Wow! Who-who did this to you?" Lenny scanned the parking lot. He spotted someone running away with a spray can in one hand and a screw-driver in the other. But the person was wearing a black, hooded sweater. Lenny watched the person run swiftly down the street and around the corner, disappearing comepletly.

"Who was that?,"he asked himself. He turned his attention back to his shiney, improved bike. His eyes sparkled and a bold smile spread across his face. For once, something great happened to him in his life! At this point, he didn't care if a guy or a girl had fixed his bike, he was offically in love with whoever did it. The pedals moved smoothly and the shined, chrome bike handles sparkled in the street lights. When Lenny finally reached his home, he pulled his bike into the garage and gently set it against a wall. He smiled down at his bike and headed inside.

Lenny's parents stared at their son. He was actually smiling. He actually looked happy to be home, or to be ALIVE! Something wasn't right. Not at all, what was going on?

"Leonard, sweetie. Are you okay?" Lenny turned to his mother before heading upstairs.

"Yeah, I'm great! Nite!" Confused faces crossed the parents of the once troubled teen. For once, he didn't come home with that horrid stress twitch. One reason crossed their minds:

"There must be a girl!"

"Our son? A girlfriend. I don't know Linda."

"Well, I don't know...maybe?" The parents were close, but not really.

* * *

><p>Upstairs in his room, Lenny paced the floor. He stopped and sighed.<p>

"Boog is right! I am a loser!" A few blocks over, someone else was thinking the exact same thought. She paced the floor of her room talking to her pet turtle.

"I woiuld feel bad if I lost you, Friend. Imagine how he would feel." Friend crawled into his shell. Tessa took that as a disagreement. "I know, I should have stayed when he saw his bike. I'm such a loser." Tessa hopped into bed, removed her glasses and placed them on the nightstand. A few blocks away, Lenny did the same. Both sighed and turned off their lights. Both wanted the same thing. A friend or just someone that cared. Instead, he had a bike and she had a turtle.


	3. Chapter 3 The Start

**_Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted in a while. Samantha and I were on vacation and didn't have ANY internet access for a while. Plus, I was having a hard time on this site (since my stories weren't saving...) But here's the next chapter! I hope ya like it!_**

-Chapter 3, The Start-

Although we've been through two chapters, the REAL story begins here. A Sunday morning woke Tessa, opening her big, brown eyes. Quickly grabbing her glasses, she got up and started her day. On Sundays, Tessa would walk to the local park with a bag full of books she hadn't read. She would sit on the little green bench by the duck pond and read until the sun went down. Usually by then, she would finish all the books in her bag, be them big or small.

Once Tessa was dressed, she headed out, already with a book in her hand. The smell of Spring's sweet air entered her nose, slightly taking her focus away from her books. Tessa turned the corner into the park and headed down to the pond. She was taken by surprise when she saw somone else sitting in her usual spot. It was a young boy who was reading a book. He looked rather annoyed as two other boys distracted his reading with silly tricks and annoying sounds. Tessa sighed. Now she would have to read somewhere else. Gripping her backpack straps, she searched the park for a quiet place to read. The baby play park was full of laughing toddlers and mothers yelling at their kids. And there was NO WAY she was even gonna try reading at the older kids playground.

"I guess I'll just...head...home." Tessa headed to the park exit, dragging her feet as she walked. Reading at home was okay, but reading in the fresh air was something she looked forward to during the week. A group of bike riders entered the park as she left.

"Maybe, I should ride my bike!" With something to do on her mind, Tessa ran home. Once there, she opened her garage and got her bike out. After adding a little air to the tires, dusting off spiderwebs and putting on her helmet, she wobbled out into the street. A cool breeze flew past her ears, blowing her hair back and putting a smile on her face. She headed back to the park to ride the bike trails. At the same time, Lenny headed to work on his bike. Usually, he took a short-cut through the park to get to work.

At the entrance, he almost hit another biker. He stopped just as the tip of the bike touched the other. Tessa covered her eyes from the speed the other bike had been going. She feared for her glasses, not her life. Both looked up at each other and smiled.

"Tessa!"

"Lenny!"

"Why are we always crashing into each other?"

"I was thinking the EXACT same thing!" A wave of nerves hit the teenagers, letting out nervous giggles and laughs. Tessa quickly searched for something to talk about.

"Uh...so why were you in such a rush?"

"Oh, I-I was just heading to the Frosty Mart. I have work today."

"Oh." An akward silence filled the gap in the conversation. Lenny smiled as an idea came to his head.

"Wanna ride to the Frosty Mart with me? I mean, only if you want to. I'm not forcing you or anything..."

"Sure Lenny,"Tessa laughed. Weakly pushing the pedals, both teens started into the park. A wave of smiles and laughter hit as they raced to the convinent store. Having company was thrilling for the both of them. It was something out of the ordinary and different then the usual.

"Can't catch up Lenny?"

"Just wait and see, I WILL!"

"Yeah right, four eyes!"

"BACK AT YA!" More laughter filled the town's dull air as both stopped infront of the store at the same time. "I WIN!"

"NO WAY, I WON LENNY!" Tessa held her stomach as she laughed. It was starting to hurt from all the laughing, but she didn't mind. Lenny sighed once he realized where he was. Tessa noticed his attitude had changed.

"What's wrong?"

"My job. I hate it." On the inside, Lenny felt weird. He was actually telling someone his problems. He NEVER did that since no one ever cared or wanted to listen. He blushed at the concerned look Tessa was giving him as she listened. Tessa noticed.

_"Does he...like, me?,"_she thought to herself."_I mean, if he does happen to like me, I wouldn't mind. That would be...nice."_ Tessa smiled to herself and turner her attention back to the afro-haired boy beside her.

"You know Lenny..."

"Huh?"

"We have alot in common, don't you think?"

"Y-yeah Tessa, we do. I mean,I guess we do." Tessa turned her bike towards the street.

"I'll come by the Frosty Mart later, okay?"

"O-okay. Sure. S-see you then." Lenny watched Tessa ride down the street and disappear around the corner. He sighed and headed to work.

* * *

><p>Quickly running into her driveway, Tessa dropped her bike and ran inside. Once in her room, she ran over to her desk where her best friend lived.<p>

"FRIEND! YOU WOULDN'T BELIEVE ME! YOU WOULD THINK I'M FIBBING!" She snatched her small friend out of his tank and pulled him close to her face to see the large smile plastered on it.

"SOMEONE LIKES ME! I mean, I think he does. I'm guessing he does." Friend hid in his shell again. Tessa pouted a glossed lip and placed him back into his tank.

"Seriously Friend, he was blushing, at least I-I could have sworn he was..." Friend remained in his shell. Obviously to Tessa, he was disagreeing to her judgement. Tessa pulled her short hair into a ponytail and headed to the bathroom to wash the sweat and dirt from her face. Then, she walked to her closet to change her clothes. She pulled out an electric blue sun dress and a pale pink baby-doll dress. She held up both gowns to the little green turtle.

"Blue or pink, Friend?" When Friend didn't answer, Tessa pouted a lip. "Fine, I'll choose then..._meanie_. Pink it is!" She smiled at her choice and waved to her little pet. "See you later! Be a good boy!" After pouring some water into his drinking bowl, Tessa headed out. She hopped onto her old scooter and rode to the park back to the store. Her plan was simple. In a purse she had bought with her, she had a small list and twenty dollars. She would act the way she acted the first time, lost and adorable. Then, based on a book of physical features she had read, she would sum up if his expressions matched with those of a person who was in _love_.

Once at the store, Tessa rested her scooter against a wall out front. She pulled her hair out of the ponytail and fixed her glasses till they were perfectly straight. The automatic doors opened as she headed into the Frosty Mart. Behind the counter, Lenny's head shot up in anticipation. His eyes widened at the sight. Tessa searched the room with the small list in hand. She looked up towards the teenager who was quickly approaching her.

"Hello, Lenny."

"H-hey T-T-Tessa."

Poor Lenny tried his hardest not to drool at the sight of little Tessa. Boog, on the other hand, was having a good laugh watching the whole display. And the only thing that was on Lenny's mind at this point was,"_CRAP! I'm studdering!_" Tessa continued to walk gracefully through the aisles of the store.

"Lenny?"

"Huh? W-what's wrong?"

"I can't seem to find anything on this list again. Would you-"

"SURE! I-I mean, yeah. I'll help you..." Lenny let out a nervous laugh as Tessa took his hand into hers. In a book she had read, the main character said to her friends,"_To indicate that your taking an intrest in someone, you must touch any part of their upper body to express that feeling at least three times per meeting or date_." She kept her count in her head. Holding his hand, _one_.

"Hurry Lenny, I need this stuff for a cake I'm baking." Stiffly, Lenny walked beside Tessa, still holding on tightly to her small hand. "I need sugar, flour, eggs, whipped cream and some strawberries. My mother likes strawberry shortcake alot! I want to make this before she gets home, so hurry up!"

"O-okay Tessa." Tessa followed the tall teenager down the aisles of the store, collecting everything she needed into a small purple basket. Once everything was found, they headed over to the counter.

"Okay, your total is $17.50." Tessa took out her twenty dollar bill and placed in gently in Lenny's hand, allowing her finger tips to sweep across his arm. _Two_. Now, Lenny couldn't control his blushing. It was taking every ounce of him _not _to leap over the counter and confess his crush on her right then and there. Tessa took note of his expressions mentally. Lenny placed Tessa's change in her hand. Leaning over the counter, Tessa smiled and stared into his glasses.

"Thank you Lenny."

"Y-your welcome T-Tessa. No problem at all, I was happy to help you." The small, brown-eyed girl pulled out a piece of paper and slipped it into Lenny's hand, touching him again as she did before. _Three_.

"Call me sometime, kay?" Lenny's arm filled with goose bumps and a chill was sent down his spine as he watched Tessa leave the store. Boog walked over to the counter with a smile on his face. He grabbed a pack of beef jerky and chewed as he spoke.

"Ya know, for a geek, she's one _baaaaad _chic!" Lenny leaned over the countern in a daze. His stomach was full of butterflies and his heart had sunk. The piece of paper he held in his shaken hands was like holding a million dollars.

"I know,"he replied to Boog. Boog waved a hand infront of Lenny's face.

"YO! Wake up man! Your droolin' on my jerky! I outta BOP you fo that!" Lenny jumped and quickly sprayed the counter down with cleaning spray. He cleaned the drool away with the circular motions of his rag and after a few seconds, was back in his dreamy state.

* * *

><p>In Tessa's room, she hopped on her bed with a smile that could never be wiped away.<p>

"I KNEW IT! HE LIKES ME!"

For once in her whole life, Tessa felt special, like she finally had a purpose now. She had never had anyone like her, EVER. Tessa jumped high on her bed until she hit her head on the ceiling.

"OUCH!" Giggles folloewed her accident. She was too happy to feel any pain. Lying on her bed, she slowly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"So how much is all this?"<p>

"A dollar."

"And what's _this_ coming out of Chum Chum's ear?"

"A dollar."

"THAT'S RIGHT! HE GUESSED RIGHT THIS TIME FANBOY!"

"Will you two just give me the stupid dollar and go?"

As laughter left the Frosty Mart, Lenny shot up and ran towards the door.

"Finally, closing time!" He cleaned the shop and locked the doors. Lenny hopped on his bike and rode home, trying his hardest not to daydream and crash. But while riding through the park, he could only think of one person-

"_Tessa..."_

This sent Lenny into a daze and also, the duck pond. Realizing what had happened, he quickly pulled himself and his bike out of the merky water. He rode away as quicky as he could after a flock of angry ducks chased him out of their home. But even after being soaked through his shoes, all he could do was laugh and smile.

"I bet she likes me too! Maybe that's why she stopped by dressed like..._like_..." Another dreamy sigh swept over his thoughts. "_Tessa..._"

"Lenny?"

"Huh? What?" Lenny stopped his bike. Did he just hear Tessa? No, no way. He couldn't have heard her. "Tessa? Are you there?"

"No Lenny!" That's when he spotted Yuri sitting on a bench infront of the duck pond. She giggled at Lenny's display.

"That was pretty embarrassing Lenny," she laughed,"How did you manage to fall in like that?" Lenny covered his face in embarrassment. She had seen the whole thing!

"I-I...I uh-" Yuri laughed harder and pointed towards the pond.

"Those ducks look pretty mad!,"she joked,"And why'd you think I was Tessa? We don't even sound alike!"

"I-I don't know,"he sighed from behind his hands. Yuri grabbed her anime backpack and laughed all the way to the park's exit. To her, it was totally obvious.


	4. Chapter 4 Opposites Attract?

-Chapter 4, Opposites Attract?-

As much as Tessa hated math class, she just loved the people who were in it. The loudest, most obnoxious people you could imagine or ever meet. Because of the vast amount of these teens, math lessons were usually cut short or interupted by back sass and the teacher calling for school security. That also meant every quiet kid in class recieved good report cards, rewards, high test marks, and praise. Tessa was one of those quiet kids. Quietly, she took notes, payed attention, and of course, got bullied.

"ONLY NERDS PAY ATTENTION!"

"WHAT A KISS ASS!"

Quietly, she ignored them. At the front of the classroom, the math teacher has already broken down in tears after being told off by a student. That meant the lesson was over for the remainder of the period. Tessa turned to the back of her notebook and began to doodle. A large shadow blocked her light. She slowly looked up.

"Uh...hello?,"she whispered.

"What's up?"

"Uh, not to be rude but-"

"Yo name's Tess, right?"

"No, it's Tessa. And you are?"

"Boog."

"_Boog_? Okay...so, how can I-"

"We should, ya know, hang sometime."

"WHAT?"

The class bell rang, intrupting their "conversation". Who was that guy and why was he asking her on a date? Quickly, Tessa grabbed her books and her bag and dashed out. There was NO WAY she was gonna "hang out" with that guy! He had been held back over three times, that meant he had no future. That wasn't the only reason she dashed out though. Right now, she had her favorite class, English. She was a wiz at writing essays and what made it even more enjoyable was the fact that Lenny was in that class with her. Once in English, she hurried to the back of the room. As always, she was the first inside. Gradually, students filled the room after her. She spotted Lenny and Lenny instantly spotted Tessa. He paced to the back of the room to grab a seat next to her.

"Lenny!"

"Tessa!" They exchanged smiles as the bell rang for the begining of class.

"Okay class, pass your homework to the front to be collected,"their teacher, Mrs. Mills announced. Lenny franctically searched his bag, dropping papers as he did. He watched Tessa open her folder labled "English" and hand her essay forward. Then she turned to him.

"What country did you write about?,"she asked him.

"France."

"Oh, good choice! I wrote about Japan, cuz Yuri helped me. Did you hand it up?"

"No! France is lost in my bag!" Tessa giggled. She looked down at a piece of paper lying on the floor and picked it up.

"Would this be France?" Lenny looked up from his bag and smiled.

"Uh...yeah. It is. Thanks,"he replied handing it up.

"Okay class, group reading on page 105,"Mrs. Mills said. Tessa turned her attention to the lesson. Lenny kept his attention on Tessa. How did she always manage to amaze him? Her nature, so sweet and gentle and the world around her was so cruel and just downright STUPID!

"Leonard, please read the next line."

"Huh? W-what?" The teacher placed her hands on her hips and stood infront of Lenny's desk.

"See me after class,"she whispered.

"Aw, geez,"Lenny mumbled as she walked back to the front of the room. He looked over at Tessa, who in turn gave Lenny a concerned look. She turned back to her textbook. After reading a few more lines of _Romeo and Juliet_, the bell rang. Tessa grabbed her bag and her books before turning to Lenny.

"I hope you don't get into too much trouble."

"I know, me too,"Lenny sighed.

"Well, see you in gym class okay?"

"Okay. Bye Tessa."

"Bye Lenny." The teacher and signaled Lenny to the front of the room. Slowly, Lenny dragged himself towards her desk.

"What's going on with you today Leonard?,"she asked him,"Your mind was not on your work or the group reading." Lenny looked down at his shoes.

"Nothing M-Mrs. Mills. I'm just, uh, not feeling too good today." Lenny tried to hide the smile forming on his face as he thought of the _real_ reason for his lack of attention. Mrs. Mills raised an eyebrow towards him.

"Do you need a pass to the nurse?"

"No, no thank you." The teacher frowned and handed him a late pass. Lenny took it from her and quickly headed to the gym.

* * *

><p>Tessa hated gym class more than ever. She was NOT an athlete. In fact, her father, whom had graduated from her school, was known as "Bumble Tumble Tim" after the time he flipped and fell head first into an underground bumble bee hive during gym. What did her mother see in him? She also hated gym because her teacher was tougher than a general in the military. In fact, she WAS a former general! Which meant warm-ups were brutal and the activities left nerds wheezing and gasping for a cup of life. But Tessa actually didn't mind, for one reason though. You could guess why...<p>

"Lenny!"

"Tessa!"

"Did you get in any trouble?"

"Nope. Lucky, huh?"

"Yeah, very!" The conversation was interupted by the one person both teens did NOT want to see, Boog.

"Yo Lenny, Tessa, what up?" Two pairs of framed eyes exchanged confused gazes.

"Um...hello. Boog? Was it?" Boog flashed a toothy smile towards Tessa. Moving closer, he replied,"Yeah babeh, it is." Tessa scrunched her nose at the little "babe" part added in Boog's sentence.

"Oh, okay,"she whispered,"Can I help you then?"

"Actually, yeah, you can." Lenny stood between Tessa and Boog.

"Boog, why are you picking on Tessa?,"he whispered.

"I ain't pickin' on her!,"he replied,"Now get lost, she's totally diggin' me right now."

"WHAT?" Pushing Lenny out of the way, Boog faced Tessa again.

"Look lil lady, why don't you be my joggin partner. Just meh, you and the track outside." Tessa almost gagged. Was he...FLIRTING with her? Tessa fixed her glasses as gulped in air. She looked over at Lenny in a plea for help, but he didn't notice. Time for an excuse.

"I...uh...can't run."

"Why not?"

"I, uh, sprained me ankle." Quickly, Tessa stood on one foot, holding onto the other. Boogh scratched his head in thought. Then unexpectedly, he scooped up little Tessa in a bridal fashion and smiled.

"I'll carry ya around then,"he purred. Tessa let out a frightened squeak that almost sounded like a mouse. Before Boog could escape with Tessa, Lenny jumped infront of him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?,"he yelled. Boog tossed Tessa in one arm and pushed Lenny with the other.

"STAY OUTTA OUR BIZZ!"

"YOU PUT HER DOWN!"

"MAKE MEH!" Tessa had had enough.

"STOP SHOUTING! PUT ME DOWN!" The arguing boys lost their breath. Yelling was the one thing they had never heard from Tessa. To come to think of it, she barely ever said _ANYTHING_. Slowly, Boog set her down. Tessa fixed her clothes and readjusted her glasses.

"Thank you,"she whispered. Boog lightly pouted his lip as Tessa headed out to the track without a limp. The two boys trailed behind her, exchanging bad looks. Tessa sighed to herself. This was _supposed_ to be her moment of free time to hang around Lenny, but big-ol'-BOOG kept sticking around. Once she positioned herself at the track, she pulled her short hair into a ponytail and took off in a sprint. Lenny followed closely behind her, but Boog struggled to keep up. Lenny laughed.

"Tessa! Look at Boog!" Tessa held back her laughter as she watched poor Boog gasping for air and trip over his own feet just to catch up to them. Lenny ran ahead of Tessa and by accident, Tessa tripped over Lenny, causing them both to fall over.

"Tessa! What were you doing?"

"Looking at Boog...ouch." Tesa giggled, causing Lenny to laugh. When Boog finally caught up, he looked down at the teens who had fallen on the track.

"Whatcha laughin' bout?" Lenny and Tessa were laughing too hard to notice Boog. Both took deep sighs and fixed the position on their glasses. Lenny admired Tessa as she smiled at him.

"What?,"Tessa giggled. Lenny shook his head.

"Nothing,"he replied.

"Your looking at me sorta strange."

"Strange? Am I, really?" Tessa blushed.

"Sorta." Boog sat on the track to get in on the conversation.

"What's with ya?,"he asked,"You like Tessa or somethin'?" Lenny's eyes grew at the question. Boog smiled, already knowing the answer to the question he asked.

"N-no. I don't like Tessa,"he answered,"We're just friends. Right Tessa?" Tessa's eyes drooped. She stood up and dusted herself off.

"Yeah, just...friends,"she mumbled. She took off around the track again, kicking dirt on Lenny as she ran away.

* * *

><p>"BOYS ARE SOO STUPID!,"Tessa yelled at Friend. "They lead you on, and then end up HURTING you! THEY JUST DON'T GIVE A <strong>DAMN<strong>!" Friend hid in his shell and said nothing, though he never did anyways. Tessa punched her pillow as she ranted. She had drawn a cartooned picture of Lenny and was now crumbling it with every blow of her fist.

"I HATE PEOPLE!,"she shouted,"I'M A LOSER WITH NO FRIENDS! A SIXTEEN YEAR OLD WITH NO BOYFRIEND! AND A GIRL WITH NO DAMN PURPOSE! **SOMEONE KILL ME ALREADY**!" By now, the cartoon picture was destroyed. Tears covered Tessa's face. She removed her glasses and shut off the lights. Slowly, she crawled into bed and cried herself to sleep. Dreams filled her head, and they were anything but pleasent. This was the first time Tessa had actually _meant_ what she said about dying and was _willing_ to let a murderer into her room to do whatever it pleased to her. To her, she was already dead.

Saturday morning, Tessa woke up in a horriable mood. She pushed her blanket off and reached for her glasses.

"Why? Why am I alive?,"she mumbled to herself as she headed to the bathroom,"You had a chance to take me away last night. You should have done it. Thanks for nothing God_...fuck_._" _After getting washed up, she fed Friend and headed to the kitchen to feed herself. Tessa threw two frozen waffles into the toaster and waited for them to cook. There was a sudden knock on the front door, followed by a ring of the door bell. She ran to answer it.

"What's up?,"Boog smiled. He was holding flowers and a yellow teddy bear. He held the gifts out to Tessa, who slowly accepted them. One question was on her mind at this moment.

"Uh...thanks. But, how do you know my adress?" Boog shifted his feet nervously.

"Uh, Lenny told me,"he mumbled looking down at his feet. Tessa stood at the door. Should she ask him to come in? No! He's no good! He might see something he likes and try to steal it. Tessa studied Boog's facial expression. His cheeks were pink and he had on a nervous grin.

"W-would you like to come in?,"she chirped. His eyes grew.

"Me? In yo' house?,"he asked. Tessa nodded.

"Sure, why not?" Tessa opened the door wider and moved to the side,"My parents are at work, but they wouldn't mind." Boog slowly walked in and took a look at the environment he had just entered. Tessa closed the door and lead him to the living room. Her and Boog sat infont of the TV. Like everyone else in Galaxy Hills, Tessa was a little afraid of Boog. Not only because of his repuation, but because of his size compared to her. Even sitting down, Boog towered over little Tessa. Tessa held on tightly to the yellow bear and grinned at Boog to please him. It seemed to work until he turned in her direction.

"That bear is soft, huh?,"he asked her. She quickly nodded. He continued. "Guess how much it costed me?"

"Uh, I'm not so s-sure."

"Fifty bucks! But I got the _five-finger discount_ if ya know what I mean..." He laughed at his crime. Tessa threw the bear and the flowers at Boog and stood up. He gasped.

"WHAT THE-"

"I'm sorry Boog. I can't accept this anymore."

"But babe, I thought you-"

"STOP CALLING ME BABE!" Did she just yell? Boog's face went pale. He knew he had just screwed up.

"S-sorry Tess."

"It's Tessa! TESSA! TessA!" She held her head in her hands. He stood up.

"Are ya mad at me?,"he asked. His voice sounded like he was on the verge of tears. Tessa looked up from her hands. How was he managing to make her feel soo bad? In the state he was in now, he didn't look all big and bad. He looked like he needed a hug. That just wasn't right.

"No. I'm sorry Boog. I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm just not having such a good day." She sat back down. He joined her.

"Why babe-I mean Tessa?"

"It's nothing, really." Was she really having a conversation with the town bully? He _was _listening. And he _was _being gentle with her too.

"Well whatever it is, don't be all sad n' stuff. Cuz, I-I like it when ya all smiling n' stuff." She smiled at him.

"T-thank you, Boogregard."

"WHOA! NO! Boog only!" Tessa giggled which made Boog blush a deep red. He couldn't believe he had managed to make her laugh. Tessa still couldn't believe he was in her living room. Tessa heard the toaster ding. Her waffles were done.

"Uh,"she started,"Do you want something to drink?"

"Got any cola?"

"Yeah. Sure." Boog stood up and followed Tessa into her kitchen. Tessa reached into the fridge and handed Boog a can of soda. Then, she pulled her now burnt waffles out of the toaster. At the sight of the charcoal colored waffles, Tessa and Boog laughed.

"What is that supposed to be?"

"Waffles..." More laughing. Still, this was bizzar to Tessa, but she didn't mind. She liked it.


	5. Chapter 5 Battles Begin

**Hey guys!, Before I start I really wanna say sorry for leaving you all hanging. I also wanna let you know I used my sister, Samantha's OC Rima in this chapter. Also, I mention a few books that do NOT belong to me. I did NOT write them. *Obviously* I hope you guys like it! ~Sandra**

* * *

><p>-Chapter 5, Battles Begin-<p>

"Class, today we are going to take a little trip to the middle school. We will be reading to a chosen student,"Mrs. Mills announced outside of the school. Buses had already pulled in and the English class Tessa was in got on. She took a seat at the very front. When Lenny boarded the bus, Tessa set her bag down next to her. So he sat in the seat across from her.

"Who did you get?,"he asked. Tessa rolled her eyes.

"Some kid named Kyle,"she mumbled.

"I got a girl named Rima!,"he replied,"I already know her. She's a sweet little girl." Tessa didn't reply. She turned to the window when the bus started moving. Once they arrived, there was a small class of kids playing in the school's playground.

"Okay class, you'll have to go into the playground and find your reading buddies!,"Mrs. Mills instructed. The teens headed into the playground, each holding a slip of paper with their buddy's name on it. Tessa's eyes fell on a boy and girl who were reading under a tree. The girl was dress in a pale yellow dress with a bright red bow that could be seen from a mile away. She looked as though she was dressed for another time in history. Then her eyes glanced over at two boys dressed as superheroes. She giggled and headed up the hill. The girl looked up and gave Tessa a smile. Tessa started.

"Is anyone over here named, uh...Kyle?,"she asked. The boy who was reading looked up from his book. Tessa noticed his geeky appearance right away.

"That would be me,"he replied,"And you are?"

"Tessa, your reading buddy." He frowned.

"_Oh joy..._,"he mumbled in an obvious tone of sarcasm. He turned to the girl next to him and kissed her cheek. Tessa raised an eyebrow. "See you later Rima, love,"he told her. She blushed. Tessa's eyes grew. _That was his GIRLFRIEND? But he's like, TWELVE or THIRTEEN! Whoa, Kyle's got game._ He lead her into the school library and took a seat in the dark corner of the room. Tessa gulped in air.

"Okay, um. We're gonna start reading now,"she choked. Kyle gave her a stale expression and didn't reply. Tessa was a little freaked out. _How did this kid have a girlfriend? OMG!_

"We're gonna read The Chronicles of Narnia."

"I've read that piece of literature already."

"Okay, what about Harry Potter?"

"Ugh! NEVER! He is an _amature_ wizard."

"Uh. What about Diary of a Wimpy Kid?"

"Are you serious? Please tell me you're joking." Tessa sighed. This kid was the worst! At the corner of her eye, she was Lenny and his buddy, Rima, heading over to their table where her and Kyle sat. Kyle's expression changed completly when a smile set across his face, revealing braced teeth. Rima sat next to him and Lenny sat next to Tessa.

"Hey guys!,"Lenny smiled,"Whatcha reading?" Tessa frowned.

"Nothing at all,"Tessa groaned.

"We just read a little Shakespeare. It was fun!,"Rima told Kyle. In her head, Tessa wished she could switch buddies. Kyle rolled his eyes.

"_She_ wanted to read Harry Potter to me!,"he replied. Rima gasped.

"Oh gosh,"she mumbled,"You HATE that guy. Bad move Tessa." Tessa set her head down on the table.

"How was I supposed to know?,"she whispered to herself. Lenny giggled.

"Hey, why don't you choose a book to read with Tessa?,"Lenny suggested to Kyle. In turn, Kyle crossed his arms.

"Because, Tessa wouldn't be interested in the type of literature I enjoy. Tessa's head popped up.

"What do you mean?,"she asked. He faced her with his blankest expression yet.

"I read about death. Blood and gore. Evils and killings of the _masses_ with the use of _black magic_. Magic that can rip a person to SHREADS, for I yield power that a mear mortal like you could NEVER posses."

"Power? Are you a magician or something?" Kyle sighed.

"NO! I'm a Conjurer!,"he yelled. The librarian hushed him, making him slump in his seat. Tessa had read alot of books, but she had _never_ read anything so...disturbing. Blood and evil? Not her style.

"Uh...do they even have those books in this middle school library?"

"Of course not! Are you mad? The books I read can haunt a child's nightmares for the rest of it's meaningless life!" Rima giggled when the librarian hushed him again.

"But Kyle,"Rima started,"I always read your Necronomicon. I don't have nightmares."

"Because you aren't a simpleton love."

"Did you just call me a simpleton?,"Tessa gasped.

"Not directly...,"Kyle mumbled. Tessa stood up and grabbed her stuff. She marched out of the library without even looking back. Worst kid EVER!

* * *

><p>"You had ta read to lil' brats?"<p>

"Yeah. I got the worst kid ever!" Tessa and Boog sat infront of the televison. He had been over at her house everyday after school for the past week.

"If I was there, I woulda bopped him!"

"I should have bopped him myself!" They laughed together until the doorbell rang. Tessa smiled at Boog before getting up to answer the door.

"Hey Tessa!,"Lenny smiled.

"Um, hi...Lenny." Lenny let himself in. His smiled faded when his eyes set on Boog in the living room.

"Boog?"

"Yo Lenny! What's up?" Lenny turned to Tessa slowly. His face read confusion.

"_What's he doing here?_,"he whispered to her. Tessa crossed her arms.

"We were watching TV,"she replied. Lenny's eyes grew. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"But, it's BOOG!"

"So what? Is there a problem?" Now, Lenny's mind was blown.

"N-no,"he stuttered,"No problem here." Tessa walked back to the living room and took a seat beside Boog on the couch. Lenny walked slowly after her, trying his very best to take in the situation. On the couch, Boog and Tessa watched wrestling. They cheered and laughed when someone got knocked out and boo'd when their wrestler was losing. Lenny sat in an arm chair beside the couch. Then, there was a sudden ding from the kitchen. Boog and Tessa glanced at each other with big smiles and rushed to the sound.

After a few minutes, they were back with plates. One in Boog's hand and two in Tessa's. They sat down and Tessa handed a plate to Lenny. He looked down at it.

"Cookies?,"he asked. She nodded.

"Yup! Chocolate chip. Boog and I made them together." Lenny's eye slightly twitched. He lightly growled and cringed his teeth together to stop himself from yelling. Boog knew he liked Tessa, he was just trying to ruin everything between them. Boog flashed a toothy smile at Tessa.

"Hey Tessa, ya know my sweet ride, Sandy?,"he asked. Tessa though for a moment. She always noticed a copper, orange colored car infront of the store. It was detailed, always clean and looked expensive. She nodded.

"Yeah, it's a really nice car." Boog blushed.

"Well, maybe, if you're not busy or nothin', we could like, ya know, go drivin' or somethin'." Lenny's head turned in Tessa's direction quickly to hear her answer. There was a small smile on her face.

"S-sure,"she whispered,"That would be nice." Lenny couldn't hold it in anymore.

"WHAT?,"he shouted,"YOU AND-AND HIM?" Tessa frowned.

"What's wrong with you?,"she asked,"It's not like you like me or anything." Lenny paused. He sighed and said something under his breath. Boog smiled a knowing smile.

"Huh? Whatcha say Lenny?,"he laughed. Lenny looked up at Tessa.

"Y-yes I do,"he repeated,"I-I do like you, T-Tessa." Tessa choked on her cookie. Her big brown eyes grew to the size of dinner plates behind her glasses.

"You LIKE me?,"she asked,"But I thought, I thought-" She coughed, still choking. Lenny patted her back.

"Are you okay Tessa?" She looked up.

"I had no idea. You told Boog we were just friends, remember?" He nodded slightly. Boog stepped into the conversation.

"Yeah, you said you're only _friends_. So back off!" Lenny'e eye twitched now, full on.

"I TOLD YOU I LIKED HER FIRST! YOU-YOU, CRUSH STEALER!,"Lenny shouted. Boog clenched his fists as he stood up.

"Say that to mah face!" Lenny crossed his arms, not only to look tough but to defend himself. Tessa's eyes grew. How was she gonna stop this?


End file.
